This invention relates to a building assembly with improved thermal insulation characteristics. More particularly, it relates to a log building structure which utilizes opposing spikes or splines for providing an air space for receiving thermal insulation, as well as providing a convenient mechanism for attaching various building items such as wire mesh screens for receiving plaster, vapor barriers and building panels. Because of their natural appeal, log homes and other log building structures have been growing in popularity recently. These log homes utilize wooden logs for both a round and square structure. While wood is a much better insulator than a lot of building materials, such as for example brick and concrete, it has been found that log homes are quite often difficult to properly insulate. For example, an 8" across square pine log has an R value of approximately R-9. R value is the resistance to thermal conductivity of a particular material. Because of the current energy crisis, many utilities give customers rate reductions if their homes and establishments have an overall R value of R-16 and above. Thus it can be seen that uninsulated log homes would not qualify for rate reductions. Various attempts have been made in the past to insulate log homes. An example of an attempt to prevent invection from seeping in and out of a log structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,301 to Davis. The Davis patent uses elongated metal sheets to trap a resilient packing material between adjacent logs and a log wall and further to provide a flexible joint there between. It appears that the Davis patent would not have any significant effect of the R value of the log cabin, but it would tend to prevent drafts from seeping between the logs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,231 issued to Forciea shows a log cabin structure with slots in adjoining logs and appropriate elongated ceiling members in adjacent slots. A material such as okum is provided between the logs, again to prevent air drafts from coming into the cabin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,838 issued to Vizziello shows a log with slots therein for receiving insulation in the slots themselves. While this insulation will retard some heat flow, it is believed that this structure will not bring the R value up to R-16, as required by the utilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,322 issued to Shoaf shows a log structure utilizing strips of urethane insulation there between. Each log includes a groove which is adapted to receive a splide for holding the logs together.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,000, 3,665,664, 3,295,286 and 3,106,751 all show wall insulation systems which provide mechanisms for mounting panels thereto.